Whiskey Lullaby
by TheOneAndOnlyLeeroyJenkins
Summary: Naruto returns from the war with Akatsuki to find something he would never imagine. NaruHina, hint of SasuHina in the beginning. Songfic of Brad Paisley's Whiskey Lullaby. Rated T. R


Naruto walked through the Konoha gates. The war with Akatsuki was over. He went straight to the place he knew he was welcomed. His wife's home, Hinata Hyuuga. How he had missed her during the war, and he was very anxious to see her face again. The door was unlocked, so Naruto walked in. He saw a picture on the table when he walked in. It was of her and him, they were embracing, mouths locked in a kiss. He heard her soft laughter from upstairs. That was the sound he loved, he missed that.

He walked up the stairs, eager to see his wife again. He heard her laugh again, and walked to the bedroom door. Pushing the door open, there was a sight he thought he would never see. Hinata, lying in bed with Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata turned her head over to see him. Her eyes widened. Naruto lowered his head, and walked back down the stairs. He left that house while Hinata ran out to yell to him to come back.

_She put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette._

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget it._

Naruto went to a motel on the other side of Konoha. Once inside the doors, he brought the bottle of whiskey to his lips and drank like a thirsty horse. Bottle after bottle after bottle, he brought himself dangerously close to the limit.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

Writing in sloppy but legible handwriting, he wrote on a piece of paper the words '_I'll love her 'till I die.'_ He picked that letter up in his hand, and collapsed onto the bed, his face down in the pillows. His heart stopped. Naruto Uzumaki was gone.

_He put that bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank her memory away_

_Life was short, but this time it was bigger_

_Then the strength he had to get up off his knees_

The next day, people were searching all over. Kiba said he had seen him going to the motel. Kiba, Kakashi, and Lee went off to the motel to look for Naruto. They found him in room 372, his face was down in the pillows, a broken bottle of whiskey lay on the carpet, the liquid spilled onto the carpet. He clutched a note in his hand. Kakashi reached for it and read it, then showed it to the other two. He was buried later that day underneath a willow in Konoha's cemetery.

_We found him face down in the pillows_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

All of Konoha attended the man's funeral. But, one person stayed there longer than the others. Hinata Hyuuga sat there, her head down, sobbing for hours after everyone was gone. When she finally went home, she was extremely drunk. She pulled out a picture of them, her favorite one. It was of them at the Konoha festival, the day of their first kiss. It was one of their last kisses, too. She blamed herself for sleeping with the Uchiha boy, if that hadn't happened, her Naruto-kun would still be here.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank his pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

Hinata drank another bottle of whiskey, her knees became weak, she could barely stand. She reeked of alcohol, and collapsed on her bed, her face laying in the pillows. She held his picture to her like it meant sweet life. Her breathing slowed, and she died.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

The next morning, Neji came over to talk to her. He found her laying there, dead. Her face was in the pillows, she clung to a picture of her and Naruto at the festival. She was prepared for burial, and buried next to him beneath the willow tree.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._


End file.
